1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination bicycle lock/handlebar assembly, and more specifically to such a device in which a lock is capable of use for locking a bicycle in a standard manner, and in which the lock also is removably attachable to existing handlebars of the bicycle to provide an auxiliary handlebar-and-arm rest assembly, which enables a rider to adopt a riding position which is both comfortable and aerodynamic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As bicycling continues to play an increasing role in personal transportation, such as for commuting, running errands, shopping and/or for other reasons, including exercise and pleasure, the ability to immobilize the bicycle against movement to prevent theft, such as by securing parts of the bicycle together and/or to a stationary object, has become more and more important. At the same time, the ability of a rider to ride in an enjoyable and efficient manner, including the ability to assume various aerodynamic positions with ease and comfort, also has become similarly important.
Bicycle locks of the type comprising a U-shaped shackle member having a bight portion and spaced parallel legs which can be releasably locked to an elongated cross-bar member, are known in the prior art. For example, such locking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,306 to Offer Halpern, 4,888,967 to Li-Tsao Kuo and 5,092,142 to Michael S. Zane et al. The use of a handlebar which comprises a generally U-shaped portion extending forward over a front wheel of a bicycle, with an upwardly inclined forward end portion to facilitate gripping of the handlebar by the rider, also is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,525 to Lucio Borromeo. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,397 to Dan C. Lennon further discloses a handlebar having a forwardly extending gripping portion and provided with arm rests for the rider, and handlebars with arm rests also are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,886 to Rolf Renner and 5,000,469 to Cedric J. Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,339 to Edward H. Giard, Jr. et al discloses an auxiliary handlebar with arm rests, wherein the handlebar is longitudinally extendible. PCT application WO 91/16231 published Oct. 31, 1991 by applicant Badgematic, GmbH, discloses an auxiliary handlebar with arm rests which are longitudinally and transversely adjustable.
With prior known bicycle locks, however, when the bicycle is being used for riding and the lock thus is not being used for locking purposes, it then is necessary to store the lock on the bicycle in a suitable manner. This is disadvantageous from the rider's standpoint, particularly in the case of certain locks which are relatively cumbersome and difficult to store, since the storage of the lock on the bicycle interferes with the ability of the rider to ride the bicycle in an enjoyable, comfortable and unimpeded manner.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,568 to Alisa M. Balterman and in U.S Pat. No. 5,138,901 to Ara N. Dabandjian, et al, that a U-shaped bicycle lock can be mounted on the handlebar and used as an auxiliary handlebar to steer the bicycle. These latter patents, however serve to clamp the lock cross member in one or more brackets and have no provision for longitudinal adjustment, i.e., in a front-to-back direction, for rider comfort or for accommodating different styles of bicycle handlebars. Furthermore, the mounting brackets have no provision for arm rests which must be separately provided.
Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a combination bicycle lock/handlebar assembly by which a lock can be used to lock the bicycle when the bicycle is not in use, and the lock also can be used as an auxiliary handlebar which contributes to the ease and comfort of the rider when the bicycle is being used for riding purposes. To achieve this purpose, the combination bicycle lock/handlebar assembly further includes bracket mechanisms by which the lock can be quick-releasably mounted on existing handlebars of a bicycle, with the bracket mechanisms further including arm rests which cooperate with the lock in its auxiliary handlebar position.
Another object of the inventions to provide adjustable bracket mechanisms for such an auxiliary handlebar, which include arm rests and accommodate a variety of handlebar shapes and rider preferences.